kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chip
Chip is a character created by Chiptheblewcat debuting in the Kirby RP ~Appearence~ Chip is a blue colored puffball with Masked Dedede's mask, but broken in two, with double yellow horns instead of gray and orange. He has a pauldron that is purple with the cents symbol like "C" with a slash, which stands for Chip. The pauldron has a golden colored borderline. He also has a glove on that side, and a sabaton. ~Personality~ Chip is usually a kind and caring person, usually happy to help those in need. He's very supportive of his friends and is willing to help them out to the best of his ability. ~Attacks~ Chip can do all of the standard hammer attacks, with lots of extras of course, with some examples being... * A sky slam where he jumps, and attacks downward like Dedede * A continuation of the down spin, where he transforms into a Tornado and spins to the target. * A combo where Chip runs forward, spins his hammer up whilst jumping, and ending in a slam. * Chip can use his hammer like a sword with many of the attacks, like the up attack. ~Affiliations As of Kirby RP Original... HK: He hates HK, as he's seen to be stupid and useless to the team, and ends up causing trouble more than he helps. Starfury: Chip looks up to Starfury, who had been a warrior thousands of years ago before Chip was born, and had participated in wars. Ron/Irby bros: Chip likes the two, as they help him out when in trouble, and grew a decent friendship with them. Amaya: Chip likes Amaya alot, a person could never forget. Amaya had helped him out through pretty much everything, and was almost always by his side. He appreciates her alot. Krystal: Chip respects Krystal, who volunteered to help him when he reached the team, and got him into order. PsyKirb: Chip kind of likes PsyKirb, but it has since faded as he had seemed to make him feel worthless to the team. Dreamsquid: Chip doesn't like him, and thinks he's obnoxious. Flickr: Chip hates Flickr, as he had attempted to murder him and his parents, and still does. Pirby: Chip sees him as a bit odd and confusing, but can sort of understand. he likes some of what he can do. Starry: Chip hasn't met her much, but he does like her. She seems to be reasonable and a good use for the team, and hopes she'll stay with them. Unlike her brother Epsilon. Knuckle Dee: Chip doesn't really seem to know him that well. He just.. knows he is there, and doesn't have much thought on him, other than he's helpful. Flare: Chip doesn't really think much of him, but he has a feeling he can be useful to the team, but right now he isn't really at that potential. BDee: Chip likes BDee a bit, but sometimes questions him sometimes. He doesn't know how to precisely feel over him. Krolg: Chip hates Krolg. After losing to him once, he felt less accomplished, but he saved his friend the second time. ~Trivia~ * Chip didn't get his name from his parents, because they died before Chip could be named, but rather someone he's fought in the past who had murdered his mentor and broke his armor, which means Chip doesn't technically have a real name. * cHOP is Chip, but he lives in Marysuelandia, his home dimension. * Chip did have a crush, this particularly being on Amaya, the person who had helped him every time she could, which he now wants to return, as he has shown lots of care and determination to save his friend.. * Chip's design has changed at least 3 times. At first, he was a Meta Knight lookalike but with this skin color, and his mask and cape and everything was broken/missing on his left now armored side. Next, he had the design in his image, but without the cheek and a purple foot. Now, he has added a pauldron since then. * Chip can summon wormholes temporarily to get across areas, and can go as far as distant dimensions, like his home planet, Halcandra! * Chip's favorite food is Steak. ~Gallery~ File:Chipportrait.png File:Chipperoo.png File:Raffleprize.png File:Chiptriforce.PNG Category:Kirby RP Category:Puffball Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Hammer User Category:Fighter Category:Blue Category:Masked Category:FC Category:Male characters Category:Persona Category:Fanon Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Heros Category:Allies Category:Good